Too Late
by animegirl619
Summary: Sasuke comes back when he realized he love Sakura but Sakura has fallen for Naruto.Will Sasuke be able to get to him Sakura back or is it too late? and who is this person who keeps an eye to the pinkhaired kunoichi? sasusaku? narusaku? saku? please r&r.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

This is my first time to write a fic! hope u like it!

* * *

Too Late

Chapter 1

After five years, Sasuke finally killed his brother, Uchiha Itachi. And now the 17 year old shinobi is here in front of the Konoha gates ready to start a new life with his old friends. He is very excited to meet them again . He really missed them. He can't deny it. Especially a certain pink haired teammate.

Sasuke smirked when he finally saw his blonde haired teammate Naruto waving his hand at him.

"Sasuke! Welcome back!" shouted Naruto. Naruto had grown alot and became more mature. "We missed you a lot, you know."

"Hn." Then he noticed that Sakura is not there. 'Where is she?' he thought. "Hey Sasuke, Sakura-chan will be coming here in a few minutes. I already asked an anbu to inform her that you arrived." said Naruto.Sasuke smiled.

A few minutes later Sakura arrived. She also had grown a lot. She developed into a beautiful lady. She became a great medic-nin. Sakura was very happy seeing her old teammate and friend.To her surprise,Uchiha Sasuke is now hugging her. She embraced him back. "Welcome back."

"Hey! Don't ignore me." Naruto said. Sakura unwrapped herself from the hug. "Sorry Naruto-kun." she said and went to Naruto's side. Naruto quickly placed his arm to Sakura's waist possessively. "Oh.. Sasuke, I forgot to inform you that me and Sakura-chan are now together." Naruto announced happily.

Sasuke could not believe his ears. He felt jealous and anger. He wanted her to be with him and not with another man. He took a glance at Sakura. She was happy. Happy with Naruto. He felt like his heart was stabbed a million times.

'Why, why...' Sasuke thought. 'How could you..?'

"Sasuke..Sasuke!" Naruto said loudly. "Are you ok?" asked Sakura with concern.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied.

"Wanna eat some ramen with us?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"No thanks." Sasuke said then walks away.

"Why is Sasuke acting weird?" Sakura ask curiously.

"I don't know. Maybe he's just tired."

"Yeah right."

"Come on Sakura-chan lets go to the ramen stand. I'm really hungry." said Naruto.

After eating, they decided to go home.

"I'll walk you home, Sakura-chan." said Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." said Sakura and then peck Naruto on the lips.

"I love you, Sakura-chan."

"I love you too, Naruto-kun."

Unknown to both of them, someone is keeping an eye on them.

Minutes later, Naruto left. Sakura was about to open the door of her house when suddenly she felt an arm was wrapped around her waist. It was very protective. She turned her face to see the owner of those arms and to her surprise, it was...

_Too be continued_

* * *

Please Review! In All the Chapters!

Animegirl619


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! But I wish I do.

Please review on every chapter. no/few reviews, noupdates! I'm serious! (Jowkz...)

* * *

recap...

Minutes later, Naruto left. Sakura was about to open the door of her house when suddenly she felt an arm was wrapped around her waist. It was very protective. She turned her face to see the owner of those arms and to her surprise, it was...

* * *

Chapter 2 

It was just Naruto. "You scared me to death Naruto!" Sakura said sarcastically while removing Naruto's hand in her waist.

"I'm so sorry Sakura-chan . I didn't mean to scare you." Naruto replied.

"So why did you come back?" she said a bit angry.

"Uhmm..Lets just say I forgot to say goodnight to my beloved." Naruto said smiling.

His answer made Sakura blushed. She always blushed everytime Naruto called her 'my beloved'.

"Goodnight my beloved Sakura." Naruto said then kiss Sakura on the cheeks that made Sakura blushed harder.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun."

And now Naruto truely left. Sakura went inside her house. She took a shower and go to bed.

* * *

The next day Sakura was awaken by the sunlight shining on her face. She jumped out of her bed and headed to the bathroom. After her shower, Sakura opened her front door and sat on her porch, drinking a cup of coffee. Suddenly, an anbu appeared infront of her. "Sakura-san, Hokage-sama wants you to come to her office after lunch." the anbu informed her and with that the anbu vanished. 

'I wonder why Tsunade-sama wants to see me.' Sakura thought. 'Probably a mission.'

Another thought popped out from her mind.

_Flashback_

_To her surprise, Uchiha Sasuke is hugging her. She embraced him back. "Welcome back."_

_"Hey! Don't ignore me." Naruto said. Sakura unwrapped herself from the hug. "Sorry Naruto-kun." she said and went to Naruto's side. Naruto quickly placed his arm to Sakura's waist possessively. "Oh.. Sasuke, I forgot to inform you that me and Sakura-chan are now together." Naruto announced happily._

_Sasuke could not believe his ears. He felt jealous and anger. He wanted her to be with him and not with another man. He took a glance at Sakura. She was happy. Happy with Naruto. He felt like his heart was stabbed a million times. _

_'Why, why...' Sasuke thought. 'How could you..?' _(A/N Sakura of course didn't know what Sasuke is thinking that time. lol. She couldn't read minds.)

_"Sasuke..Sasuke!" Naruto said loudly. "Are you ok?" asked Sakura with concern. _

_"Yeah." Sasuke replied._

_"Wanna eat some ramen with us?" Naruto asked Sasuke._

_"No thanks." Sasuke said then walks away._

_End of the flashback_

'I wonder why is Sasuke acted weird when Naruto told him than Naruto and I are now together.' Sakura thought.

'Maybe he likes you!' Inner Sakura said.

'That's not possible. He always told me that I'm annoying.'

'But he hugged you remember?' its Inner Sakura again.

'Don't give it a meaning. Besides we're good friends right?.' Sakura said to herself.

'Oh well.' After thinking, she decided to go inside her house.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

"Sakura...I..I..love.." Then Sakura slowly vanished.

"No!" the man get off the bed. 'Damn.That dream again. I better check her again.'he thought.

Suddenly, someone entered the room "Are you alright master? I heard you screaming."

"Everything is just fine. You can leave now." the mysterious man coldly replied.

Sasuke is still dumbfounded about what happened yesterday. He still can't accept to himself that Sakura no longer loves him. He must do something to get back Sakura to him. 'Maybe Sakura still have some feelings for me.' Sasuke thought. 'I must do something to get her back in my arms.'

_To be Continued..._

* * *

Hope you like it. This is my first time to write a fic. Thanks for some reviews. Please give some more Reviews because it makes me continue this fic. I'll continue it if many requested. No flamers please! 

If you have some ideas that you want to share just review.

Soon you'll know who the mysterious guy is. He is the one who always keeps an eye to Sakura.

I need HELP! I can't think of a good chapter. Help me Please.

Animegirl619


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

recap...

Sasuke is still dumbfounded about what happened yesterday. He still can't accept to himself that Sakura no longer loves him. He must do something to get back Sakura to him. 'Maybe Sakura still have some feelings for me.' Sasuke thought. 'I must do something to get her love for me.'

* * *

Chapter 3 

Sasuke decided to go to Sakura's place not really thinking what is his reason. But obviously he just wanted to see her. He had loitered around the house a few hours already until he got the courage to knock at the door. But before he could do it, Sakura opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Uhmm…Sakura I want to tell you something." Sasuke replied.

"What is it?" Sakura said while raising an eyebrow. Then she glanced at the clock and it read 12:40 pm.

"Sakura..I.." Sasuke was interrupted by Sakura.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun but I really have to go. Tsunade-sama wants to see me. Bye!" then Sakura vanished.

"I just wanted to say I love you…" Sasuke whispered in the air.

'So Uchiha has a thing for Sakura' the mysterious red-haired man who always stalked Sakura thought then smirked. He was hiding near the bushes.

'I better go before the Uchiha notices me.' Then he disappeared in the thin air.

Sasuke walks away in disappointment. He didn't expect that Sakura would ignore him like that because in the past, it's the opposite. Sasuke is the one who usually ignores Sakura.

* * *

On the Hokage's office… 

"Why did you call me, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Because I have a mission for you." She said.

"What kind of mission?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Simple. You need to check the health of the Kazekage."

"Gaara? Why me?"

_Flashback_

_Temari entered the Hokage's office._

_"What do you want?" Tsunade asked._

_"I'm afraid Gaara-san's insomnia is coming back . He could barely sleep these past few weeks. And when he tries to get a sleep, he always gets a nightmare or something. I'm not pretty sure about that so Ineeda medic-nin to check on him."_

_"Alright. I'll call a medic-nin right ahead and give that mission."_

_"Uhmm...Hokage-sama, I want Haruno Sakura to check on Gaara."_

_"Why her?" asked Tsunade while raising an eye brow._

_"Because I know she's a great medic and also.."_

_"Also what?" asked Tsunade really getting curious._

_"Nothing.."_

_"You're not good at lying."_

_"Alright. Alright. BecauseI think Gaara has a small thing for Sakura since she rescued him from the Akatsuki. And I also think that Sakura developed a small crush on him back then."_

_End of the flashback_

"Because I know you have a past with...I mean you are the only medic-nin available."

"Ok then. I accept the mission." Sakura said.

"Good." Tsunade-sama said with a smirk in her face.

* * *

Sakura walked to her house. She packed her things and then she decided to see Naruto. 'I must tell him that I have a mission.' Sigh. 'I hope I could finish my mission fast so that I would not miss Naruto that long.' Another sigh. 'I also wish that Naruto would not react so hard when he finds out that Gaara is involve in this mission.'She was too preoccupied by her thoughts whensuddenly bumped into someone. Arms latch onto hers, preventing her from falling on her butt. She looked at the person she bumped into and it was none other than...

* * *

Who do you think is the person Sakura bumped into? Any idea? Clue: the person is a guy.

Sorry for another short update.. i can't really think of a longer chapter (",). hope you still likeit. Please review! "No/few reviews no updates!" Joke!

Animegirl619


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

I apologize for the slow udpate. Sorry. I'm just not feeling well these past few days. Hope you understand.

* * *

recap..

Sakura was too preoccupied by her thoughts when she suddenly bumped into someone. Arms latch onto hers, preventing her from falling on her butt. She looked at the person she bumped into and it was none other than...

* * *

Chapter 4

It was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. "Sakura..."

"Im so sorry... I was not looking."

"No… its not your fault. I was not focusing either '_because I was thinking of you'_" Sasuke said.

Kakashi suddenly comes out from no where. "Yo."

"Oops. Sorry for ruining your precious moment." Kakashi said more likely teasing.

"What are you talki-" Sasuke suddenly stop when he realized that he is still holding Sakura's arms. Then he quickly let go of Sakura and look away feeling embarrassed. He wants to kill his former sensei for what he did. Sakura remained silent. She didn't give a malice on what had happened. And besides they were friends, remember.

"Anyways, Sakura, Hokage-sama wants to see you again. You too Sasuke."

"Bye." Then he vanished.

Sasuke is still angry of his ex-sensei. _'How dare he ruin my moment with Sakura.'_

"Uhmm…Sasuke... Are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm ok."

"Lets go then."

He just nodded. They were on their way to the Hokage's office and Sasuke can't keep his eyes off Sakura. Good thing for him that Sakura didn't notice.

* * *

At the Hokage's office

"Tsunade-sama. Why do you want to see me, again!" Sakura asked sarcastically knowning that her sensei forgot something, again!

"Oh...because I just realized that you might need someone to escort you or lets just say accompany you in going to Sunagakure. Unfortunately, Naruto couldn't accompany you because he was out on a mission."

"What? He didn't inform me!"

"Sorry Sakura, its all my fault. He told me to tell you but I forgot." Tsunade said while scratching her head.

"I don't need an escort, old-hag. I can take care of myself." Sakura said emotionless.

"What did you call me, Sakura?"

"Old hag. Any problem? You're an old hag right! You easily forget things like that."

"Respect your sensei!"

"Alright. Alright. But I don't need an escort. I can handle the mission myself. Besides, its just a simple mission." Sakura insisted. But the Hokage just ignore her.

"As I was saying, Naruto couldn't escort you that's why I chose... Sasuke to escort you!" Tsunade said while pointing to the raven-haired boy.

"But I told you that -" Sakura was cit off when Tsunade said "No buts around here."

Sakura sigh in defeat. "I guess I have no choice."

"Good." the Hokage said then looked at Sasuke while smirking.

"You can leave now, Sakura. Sasuke, stay. I have another mission for you beside escorting Sakura."

Sasuke and Tsunade watch Sakura leave the office.

"Thanks Hokage-sama. Good job."

"No need to thank me Uchiha. Just give me what you promised."

_Flashback_

_"Maybe you want to come out now." Tsunade said with a smirk in her face._

_Then Sasuke appeared from tha dark corner of the room._

_"What do you want Uchiha?" the hokage asked._

_"I know that Sakura became your apprentice and that makes you know her well." Sasuke paused._

_"Straight to the point Uchiha." She said while beginning to feel impatient._

_"I want you to do me a simple favor."_

_"What kind of favor?"_

_"Let me escort Sakura in her mission in Sunagakure."_

_"Why?" she asked with an evil grinon her face.'Looks like the Uchiha has a thing for my student too. Oh well I can't blame 'them' (meaning Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto, and other fan boys). Sakura isthewoman that every man would wanted.'_

_"With that evil grin in your face, I think you already know the reason why." he said._

_"What if I say 'no'? Sakura don't need an escort to go to Sunagakure. I know she can take care of herself and besides, if she needs an escort, she would probably choose Naruto to accompany her."_

_"And what if I give you a bottle of sake? I mean a case of sake?" Sasuke said with an evil smirked._

_"Shizune!" Tsunade called._

_Shizune entered the room and asked. "Why?"_

_"Tell Naruto that he must start his journey to the wave country today because if he starts tomorrow, he might be late in accomplishing his mission."_

_"Are you sure? But you just told me that his mission will start the other day because he might arrived at the wave country early."_

_"Just go and tell him what I said!"_

_"Yes master." Then she vanished._

_Sasuke already know that the hokage would accept his deal "So, do you accept, Hokage-sama?" asked with an smirk on his face._

_"Sure."_

_End of the Flashback_

"So, do you really have a mission for me?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course."

"What kind of mission?"

"Simple. You must find these mysterious herbal plant that only grows in the water country."

"What! But I need to accompany Sakura in the Sunagakure."

"Excuse me. But you said you wil just escort her journey to Suna. Meaning after you both arrived their, you must go back here. And you don't need to worry about her.She's a strong kunoichi.And besides, Gaara is there to protect his flower (referring to Sakura)." Tsunade then giggled after saying her last sentence.

"But because you gave me a lot of bottled sake, I'll allow you to accompany Sakura after you finish your mission. So if I were you, I will accomplished it fast before Sakura fall for another man."

"What do you mean by 'Gaara is there to protect his flower' and Sakura falling for another man! But I thought she and Naruto are..er..you know...together." he felt pain in his heartwhen he said that Naruto and Sakura are now together. He didn't want to think that way. He didn't want to accept the fact that Naruto and Sakura are now together.

"It was just a joke. Don't take it seriously. I know Sakura would not dare to make such things like cheating on her beloved." Sasuke felt another pain after hearing the Hokage's statement. He knows that the Hokage is referring to Naruto.

"What about 'Gaara is there to protect his flower'! Don't tell me its a joke." Sasuke asked again.

"Oh. Nothing. Well asi wassaying your mission is...blah...blah...You can leave now. Tell Sakura that youwill start your journey tomorrow." Tsunade said.

"And also... Good luck!" she added.

Sasuke nodded andsmiled then leave. In his thoughts _'Sigh. At least now I have the chance tobe with Sakura again. And I will make sure that she will fall for me again. Another sigh. I hope.'_

* * *

Hope you like it! Please read and review! Please give some suggestions also. Sorry if its a short chappie again. I feel really bad these past few days. Sorry again.

Tell me if you want this to be a **Sasusaku, Gaasaku, or Narusaku.**

The best number of votes wins of course!

Animegirl619


	5. note

Hello to all the readers...

I am very very sorry for not updating... im just too busy and i cant find a time to write my story...Hope you understand... And also I need to know what pairing you like on the next chapter or on the whole story so that i could continue...Please vote!

Sasusaku?

or

Narusaku?

or

Gaasaku?

I need your cooperation!

Thanks a lot...

Animegirl619


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

I'm very very sorry for a very very slow update. Hope you understand. I was very busy this past few months thats why I couldn't update.

* * *

Recap... 

Sasuke nodded and smiled then leave. In his thoughts _'Sigh. At least now I have the chance tobe with Sakura again. And I will make sure that she will fall for me again. Another sigh. I hope.'_

* * *

Sakura woke up at around six o'clock in the morning and did her morning routine. After that, she goes straight to the Konoha gateway. There, she found Sasuke and Tsunade waiting for her. 

"Am I late?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, you are just in time." Tsunade answered.

"Anyways, Sakura, this mission as you see in not quite hard. However, it could take weeks or even months for you to accomplish your mission."

"What?! But I thought I will just check the Kazekage's health. How come it would take weeks or months for me to finish this mission?"

"Well you see…Cough…You will not just check on the Kazekage's health. You should make sure that his insomnia will not come back very soon. And also, Temari said that they are lacking of medical ninjas so you are to duty on their hospital until they get enough medical ninjas."

"What?! You didn't tell me that yesterday!" Sakura screamed.

"Sorry. I forgot." said the Hokage while scratching her head.

"Do I have a choice…?" Sakura sighed in defeat.

"Good. You may go now." Tsunade said with a wide grin on her face. Then with a 'Poof!', the Hokage was gone.

"Lets go?"

"Hn."

* * *

They traveled until it was almost dark and then they decided to rest and eat. Silence surrounded them until Sakura started a conversation. 

"Hey Sasuke. What kind of mission did Tsunade-sama gave to you?"

"She said that after I accompany you in going to the Sunagakure, I must go to the Water Country and get a fucking rare herbal plant."

Sakura sweat dropped. "Ahehe…Didn't like the mission, huh?"

"Hn. But after that I will go back to Suna and accompany you until your mission is done." Sasuke added.

"Eh? Tsunade-sama sometimes isn't using her brain. She should've given you another mission than this. I could very well take care of myself anyways."

_'You're wrong. Hokage-sama uses her brain a lot. She chooses the right decision when she agreed to let me be with you.'_ Sasuke thought while smirking.

"Hey! What are you smirking at?" Sakura asked with her

"Nothing." Sasuke answered.

"Ok. I'll sleep now. You should also rest now. We still have a long journey tomorrow." Sakura said. "Goodnight Sasuke."

"Good night _my_ Sakura…" Sasuke replied after a few minutes Sakura had fallen asleep. He watches Sakura as she sleeps.

'God! How beautiful she is?' he whispered as he comes nearer to her.

_Their faces now inches apart…_

_Closer…_

_And closer…_

_Their lips about to touch…_

When Sakura suddenly speak in her sleep…

"I love you…"

"_Naruto_…"

Sasuke's heart suddenly shattered into pieces.

_

* * *

Next… _

"_Why do you have to be careless, huh?" Sakura asked while wrapping a bandage on Sasuke's hand._

"_Hn."_

"_Does it hurt?" Sakura asked another question._

"_Yeah…a lot…" Sasuke replied as he gazed at her instensely._

_Suddenly, onyx meets emerald…_

* * *

I know that this chapter is very short. Don't worry, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. 

animegirl619


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

recap... 

When Sakura suddenly speak in her sleep…

"I love you…"

"_Naruto_…"

Sasuke's heart suddenly shattered into pieces.

* * *

Sasuke quickly moved away and then hid behind a tree. Afraid that Sakura would wake up and see him very near to her. 

"_I love you…"_

"_Naruto…"_

_The worst thing in life is to see someone you love loves someone else… _

Sasuke can't take it anymore. He is about to cry. Wait! An Uchiha doesn't cry. He has to stop his tears from falling down. Then all of a sudden, blood flows down from his right hand.

He wounded himself harshly hoping that the pain coming from the wound would let him forget the pain that he is carrying in his heart right now.

_Could pain be taken away by another pain…?_

_Heartache…_

_Blood…_

_An Uchiha can ease the pain coming from a wound. _

_He was trained not to show weakness especially when he is badly wounded physically._

_But what about emotionally…?_

"_I love you…"_

"_Naruto…"_

_The worst thing in life is to see someone you love loved someone else… _

_Some say loneliness is only temporary, but what about the pain?_

"Hey Sasuke. Sasuke? Sasuke!" Sakura called him.

He blinked his eyes twice. _'What happened?'_ He surveyed the area. The sun was now shining brightly. _'Oh. I slept.'_ He concluded.

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura called him again.

"What?"

"What happened to your right hand?" Sakura asked with a concern voice.

"It's nothing." He replied coldly.

"No. It's not." Sakura retorted as she grabbed Sasuke's right hand. Sasuke almost blushed with Sakura's actions but managed not to.

"Oh. It's quite deep. Tell me, where did you get that wound?"

'_Shit! I can't tell her that I wounded myself because of what happened last night.' _thought Sasuke.

"Cough…I…Cough…accidentally cut myself last night."

Sakura walk towards her bag and get her first aid kit. Then she went back to where Sasuke is sitting.

"Let me heal your wound then." said Sakura as she again grabbed Sasuke's hand. A green chakra appeared from Sakura's hand. She placed her glowing hand to Sasuke's wound. Amazingly, the cut became shallow.

"Why do you have to be careless, huh?" Sakura asked while wrapping a bandage on Sasuke's hand.

"Hn."

"Does it still hurt?" Sakura asked another question.

"Yeah…a lot…" Sasuke replied as he gazed at her intensely. He then grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her closer to him. Sasuke placed her hand near his heart.

_Suddenly, onyx meets emerald_...

"especially in here..." Sasuke added with a hurt voice.

Sakura look away but to her surprise, Sasuke cupped her chin and kissed her.

* * *

Do you like it? Please read and review. Please leave some comments. Thanks. 

Anyways, as of now...

Sasusaku has 12 votes

Narusaku has 8 votes

and Gaasaku has 5 votes

animegirl619


End file.
